


Hanoucca.

by zaiiru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier Feels, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaiiru/pseuds/zaiiru
Summary: Les portes du Manoir sont toujours ouvertes, Erik le sait, ainsi que la présence du chandelier scintillant et capturant les étoiles.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Hanoucca.

**Author's Note:**

> Après plusieurs discussions à propos des pouvoirs psychiques de Charles, la possibilité que ses pensées voguent dans son sommeil ne semble pas tirée par les cheveux. Le traitement de Kurt et Caïn se reproduirait dans sa conscience et laisserait de nouveau des traces physiques, ah oui... Mention vague de violence. Vous connaissez bien les Marko.

La flamme des cierges tremblait par le vent froid d'hiver, s'infiltrant tel un fugitif dans l'alcôve du manoir, passant sournoisement au moyen du jour de la fenêtre écaillée et aux verres simples. Le grand homme, dont les iris ont généralement laissé ceux qui s'y plongeaient dans un tourment sans commun, fixait la cire couler dans d'épais filets réguliers. Il avait senti son cœur battre d'une manière pressée et ses poumons se compresser. C'était douloureux, une part de honte se mettait à ronger les parois de sa gorge. 

Amère, acide. Sa main frissonnait plus ses doigts s'approchaient du feu. La pulpe de ses doigts gonflant sous la pression de la chaleur, sa paume comme parcourue par des milliers d'insectes. Il se sentait repoussant, contredit automatiquement par la chaleur qui se répandit dans son ventre. Une odeur d'huile d'olive attira ses narines, ses papilles dansèrent bercées par le lointain souvenir de sa mère et ses mains fragiles malaxant une pâte à beignet. Les diverses confitures trônaient sur la table de bois massif, le sucre dégoulinant encore, ce qui bloquait le couvercle. 

Il se revit, enfant, tenant dans ses mains rougies par la température, les récipients de verre. Le dos de sa main tapait d'un geste nonchalant le derrière du pot. Son but ; sentir et entendre la bulle d'air emprisonnée au fond éclater contre le métal du capuchon. 

Le Polonais a souri, ses dents taillées aux ciseaux retombant sur sa lèvre inférieure tirée. Sa bouche ne s'était pas tordue, non. Un véritable sourire avait naquît sur son visage à la mâchoire coupée.

Il ajusta son col roulé, comprimant les blessures infligées par Shaw. Les brûlures imposées par son étoile, et jonchant son dos comme la ligne pâle semée lors du passage d'une comète. Lehnsherr pencha sa tête en arrière, laissant son souffle entièrement s'envoler. Il aurait tant aimé humer le parfum familier et réconfortant de sa mère, palper les dentelles de ses coiffes. Dénoter les épaisseurs de ses nombreux pulls doux et recouvrant son corps mince. Discerner de son expression cette joie constante, la parant mieux que le plus précieux des bijoux.

Mais c'était impossible. Le monde le lui avait retiré l'être qu'il idolâtrait. L'individu qui l'avait forgé, appris et montré la Terre et la vie sous un voile positif.

Sa pomme d'Adam remonta violemment. Tourmenté, il ouvrit les yeux et laissa ses pupilles être perdues dans la lumière chaleureuse et poussiéreuse du lustre. 

Il avait tout perdu, dans cette guerre contre lui et eux.

La femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, Eddie. Son enfance, les souvenirs heureux et calmes avec Jakob, son père. Son innocence par la faute des liens de cuir ainsi que les substances chimiques enchevêtrant son âme, devenant terne petit-à-petit. Une peau lisse et plate sur son poignet. Ses veines imposantes entourant désormais le numéro 214782, telles une rose. Ses boutons rosâtres faisant éclore chaque chiffre, protégé par des ronces solides. 

Le métal de la pièce vibra, le chandelier commençait à se tordre, lui rappelant un peu plus les juifs inconnus qu'il avait vu entassés avec lui. Il hurla, ses yeux injectés d'un sang qu'il trouvait si sale.

« Mourir, mourir, mourir. »

C'était son souhait le plus cher. Tomber à genoux, sa cervelle se dissipant en un nuage translucide de pensées sans couleurs. Il aurait voulu périr sous les mains poisseuses du Mal, étranglé rien que par son regard d'acier. Percé par ses cornes, jeté dans le vide d'un coup bref et violent de queue rouge et pointue. Le diable aurait dû l'emporter lui, et laisser sa mère sur une terre ferme et fleurie. 

Il ne voulait plus penser. Plus comprendre. Etre réduit à un néant inconnu, à un tas de cendres, à une accumulation putride de chair mélangée à de la boue. Il n'en pouvait plus de matérialiser cette perte déchirante. 

Il voulait être libre. Seulement ça, libre. 

Laisser les poids insupportables de son existence sur le sol, se faire emporter par le sentiment de légèreté loin d'ici. Loin de cette souffrance.

Loin.

« Mais n'est-ce pas trop loin, Erik ? Ne crois-tu pas que le temps d'arriver à ta destination chérie, tous tes désirs de ressentis n'auront rimé à rien ? Elle te prendra un jour, cette mort, elle et ses bras chitineux. Elle te prendra. Ce n'est juste pas ton heure. » Le nommé se retourna, son corps attiré par le monceau de métal. Il fixa ce visage fragile et blême, d'où souvent des paroles sérieuses et dures tombaient en cascade. Pourtant les tâches de rousseur de son vis-à-vis le rendaient plus qu'enfantin. 

L'estropié s'avança jusqu'au chandelier informe, il le toucha de sa main spasmodique, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. « Arrête donc de m'appeler comme cela dans ta tête, tu sais très bien que je peux le lire. » Son accent anglais déboussolait Erik, ce qui a don de faire rire le plus petit. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Charles. C'est ça que tu devrais savoir. »

Bien évidemment que Xavier avait envie, besoin, de le contredire. Cependant il ne dit rien, souriant simplement, comme à son habitude. Le télépathe vogua d'esprit en esprit avant de frôler celui du contrôleur de métal. « Je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer dans tes pensées pour te dire que tu mens. »

Erik grogna, fâcheux tic qu'il a développé au sein de sa confrérie des mauvais mutants, qu'il quittait chaque nuit de fête d'Hanoucca. Depuis Cuba, le bougeoir restait en place dans une pièce interdite aux élèves de l'Institut. C'était le refuge du fugitif Magnéto. 

Ce dernier attira brusquement la chaise roulante de son camarade, le tirant loin de l'ensemble détruit. « Inconscient, tu devrais changer le matériau, je te l'ai toujours dit. » Lança le polonais d'un ton arrogant. 

« Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne le fais pas. Viens donc là, Erik, ne te prive pas de ta nécessité. » Il lui avait offert ce même regard bleu et brumeux que sur cette affreuse plage, et Erik a été trahi par son propre corps. Son nez devint rouge, sa vision trouble. Il laissa sa carapace se fissurer et être exhalée par l’instinct protecteur de Charles. Quelques courts pas avaient suffit à chasser la distance les séparant. Le cintreur tint fermement les accoudoirs du fauteuil, nourrissant son être par le contact du métal bien travaillé. Il termina à genoux, sa tête sur les cuisses du directeur de l'Institut. Les yeux clos sous les caresses délicates dans ses cheveux, et la main protectrice tapotant son dos. Tout se calma à l'intérieur de lui, les sens et émotions apprivoisés par la brûlure douce du fer.

« Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Ne te mure pas dans cette pensée que tu es détesté. Ne terre pas mes sentiments à ton égard. » Lehnsherr releva le menton, coiffant ensuite une des mèches brunes de Charles derrière son oreille, pressant son index contre une cicatrice fraîchement imprimée sur la peau porcelaine. « Charles ... ━ »

« S'il te plait. S'il te plait n'oublie pas. » Il chassa la main d'Erik comme le souvenir des mains du tortionnaire Kurt Marko. Ses ongles pénétrant sa chair sous l'énervement et le dégoût croissant qu'il avait envers le jeune Xavier. Arrachant peau, rêves et virginité. 

Nous avons tous nos démons.

Qu'il s'infligeait pendant son sommeil, son pouvoir devenant incontrôlable et détachant les souvenirs destructeurs et bâillonnés. Toutes ses blessures passées ne l'avaient pas assez hantées.

« Je te veux encore à mes côtés. » Erik reçu un fin sourire sincère, il continua de souffler : 

« Je t'aime. » Alors, comme durant toutes ces années, à la période d'Hanoucca, un baiser chaste et affectueux s'était échangé entre les deux hommes. Leurs lèvres enflées d'un plaisir adoré par chacun d'eux, d'un amour qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre malgré l'effet de réparation qu'il apportait à leurs corps meurtris et leurs psychés ébréchées.


End file.
